Eliana, The Prideful
Eliana, The Prideful is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. Appearance A very beautiful woman, with bring green eyes like emeralds and long golden blonde hair. Her Default outfit is is white dress with a black skirt wearing white and golden robe over it. She carries her tome by rope around her waist and her staff is silver in blue with purple jewel at end of it. In her EX Mode she gains a purple Aura and six angel wing made of Aura in color of Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Light Blue and orange in color of six other sin from her fellow Children of Sin while a golden ring appear behind her hold the six crystal of sins, lastly her staff gains wings near end and her Tome glow a purple Aura obtaining over enough Aura. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Eliana, The Prideful Aura Stealer – More Aura taken stronger she'll become. ---- Eliana is able gain Brave by just being near her opponent, her Brave attack instead fill up her EX meter. Once in EX Mode Eliana changes her move set with her HP Attack activating different forms letting her Brave Attack gain brave and leading to powerful Chain HP attacks. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Brave Attack Twilight Stance= |-|Earth Stance= |-|Water Stance= |-|Ice Stance= |-|Wind Stance= |-|Lightning Stance= |-|Fire Stance= EX HP Attack EX Chain HP Attack Twilight Stance= |-|Earth Stance= |-|Water Stance= |-|Ice Stance= |-|Wind Stance= |-|Lightning Stance= |-|Fire Stance= EX Mode Eliana's EX Mode is Pride of the Aura she gain abilities Regen, Crystal of Pride, Aura Glide and Elemental Aura, Crystal of Pride is her EX attack, letting her switch back in her default Stance. Aura Glide lets her glide while slowly gaining brave while gliding, and Elemental Aura will affect Aura she release in EX mode and effects matter what stance she is. While in her default or Twilight Stance Aura will sap away and steal twice the amount Brave while near her opponent. Eliana's EX Burst is Aura of Our Sins, player need charge spin the analog stick for her meter will charge, no meters is charge on time Pride will cast a simple Ultima spells, if one, if either one to five crystal is charge, Crystal of Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Envy, and Greed will be ones glowing in their Aura while Wrath's will break, and cast powerful form of elemental spells they'll hold. However once six meters is charge all six crystal will glow bright in their Aura and her own crystal sin and cast their powerful form of elemental spells they hold, then finish off with Pride own crystal appearing and casting ray of light shine down on them then opponent is shallow in the darkness as Pride steal their Aura placing it in her own crystal. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sinful Puppets *''World Map Theme: Story of the Aura *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: True Goddess of Aura *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Cynthia: Bad Blood *''Vs Children of Sin: *''Vs Sloth: Sadistic Execution *''Vs Mother: *''Vs 8: Dark Messengers Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters